<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Black Glass Heart by Fantong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923051">Black Glass Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantong/pseuds/Fantong'>Fantong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Arthur Curry (DCU), Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha Diana (Wonder Woman), Alpha Hal Jordan, Beta Barry Allen, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Discrimination, F/M, M/M, Mates, Omega Bruce Wayne, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Soft Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:00:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantong/pseuds/Fantong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce has spent years trying to build up walls around his heart. To keep as many people from seeing who he truly is. But sooner or later he is going to find out those walls are made of glass, and glass shatters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Wayne/Everyone, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>188</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Green lantern and Flash leaned against the table, stoic, as the Bat barked orders around the table at the rest of the justice league, the team members flinching as the stone-cold man spoke voice devoid of emotion and face expressionless beneath the thick cowl. Somehow the sound of his chilling voice was enough to make even superman’s knees shake. The Bat was an enigma to the whole league, while most of the tea were very open about their natural scents, second genders and secret identities Batman had isolated himself from every single one, distancing himself from the pack and not allowing those bonds to form between them despite the teams protests to get him involved in their dynamics for ‘the benefit of the team’. </p>
<p>Clark had been the most adamant, out of the whole league he was probably the closest to the fearless Bat and was often the only one the Bat allowed to calm him down, or trust to tell him when he was truly being too much or too harsh. but that was the head alphas job after all, they didn’t choose Clark to lead their pack for no good reason. And yet strangely the superhuman let the bat take control of the pack often enough to be noticeable, it had become a common joke that he was deeply crushing on the leather clad vigilante. </p>
<p>Besides, it wasn’t like Clark allowed him to take the reins for no good reason. Despite his human status he was cunning and calculated, able to see what the others missed and willing to cross the moral lines that the others held so dear to their hearts. Batman was aware of all their secret identities, their weaknesses. Cataloged them all with countermeasures in case he needed to strike them down, which was as chilling as it was brilliant Clark had thought. Hal has spoken up differently when this particular information had been brought up. However. Batman had just simply leaned back in his chair stating that.</p>
<p>‘It’s a precaution and a statement. Not a negotiation.’ To which Hal had stuttered at before storming out of the watchtower. </p>
<p>What made the Bat so terrifying though was the complete lack of scent. It wasn’t uncommon for people to use scent blockers nowadays but there were still clues here and there of designation. The Bat was just void, he smelled of nothing and made no indication to wards any caste. He didn’t speak of his outside life or family or even his team, even though the league knew about his team of birds running around Gotham, the Bat was yet to introduce them.</p>
<p>It was on a typical afternoon however that such an event did occur, the Bat had just left the room in order to check the progress on the analytics of the unknown entities that seemed to be stalking them religiously. Even though the team had decided that there was no real threat posed considering all they seemed to be doing was trying to gain information about them, and the team had continuously told the Bat to calm down. </p>
<p>The double doors to the room had swung open about fifteen minutes after he had left, standing in the threshold were two figures both suited up in dark gear, both human and both alphas. They could deuce from the outfits that these had to be some of the birds that worked in Gotham, and yet they looked so young. Strangely one of them pulled off their mask. He has deep cut cheekbones with sharp blue eyes and gorgeous black curls bouncing over his ears. The blue eyes scanned the room before resting on Clark.</p>
<p>‘Clark I assume?’ he said politely. The team gaped as the young adult stretches his hand over to the superhuman alpha, who took it gently and shook it delicately. </p>
<p>‘Ah yes that’s me. And you are?’ Clark stammered caught off guard by such a sudden composed gesture. </p>
<p>‘oh yes i'm Dick and this is Damien.’ Dick stated pointing at himself and then to the younger child who glared at Clark with a hauntingly familiar blue-eyed scowl. </p>
<p>‘its very nice to meet you. Um how can we help you?’ Diana said quickly standing up and chiming in after sensing the head alphas confusion, shock, and hesitance towards the children. Quickly adopting a motherly and open persona despite the questions running through her head. such as why were they here? How did they even get in? </p>
<p>‘Yes, sorry we are here for Batman? It’s very urgent.’ He said and the team quickly exchanged glances across the table.</p>
<p>‘uh he just went to the analytics room, if you take a seat he should be back shortly ill just comms him’ Diana said smiling warmly and typing out a message to Batman that he had guests. Dick beamed back whereas the younger child scowled suspiciously before they both took a seat. </p>
<p>‘so…’Hal drawled leaning on his arm and looking at the two boys. ‘How’s it like to work under the Bat?’ Dick raised an eyebrow at Hal before leaning back in his chair crossing his arms over each other. </p>
<p>‘It’s fine, He’s a great leader and a fierce protector but loving. He taught us everything we know and protects us with his life. And in turn we protect him with ours’ he said without blinking, eyes boring straight into green lanterns eyes. </p>
<p>‘you sound very close’ Diana said softly clearing her throat to stop the heated staring contest going on between her pack member and the guest. Dicks eyes slowly trailed over to her.</p>
<p>‘Well, we should be he raised me from a child, adopted me and brought me up as his own’ he stated matter-of-factly.  The team collectively sat shocked Hal’s jaw dropping.</p>
<p>‘B Batman has kids?’ He stammered </p>
<p>‘Yes he has many kids, seven of us in total.’ He stated Cooley, eyes almost suspicious as if this was common knowledge. </p>
<p>‘seven kids?! What in the world’ Arthur looked beside himself trying to picture what they know as the stone-cold antihero caring for seven children? And to be honest it did not help dealing with the small crush the team had harbored him for years to visualize him with little pups running around. </p>
<p>‘does he have you all suited up and parading his reputation around Gotham then.’ Hal sneered at them which caused a few heated looks from the team. It was then that the smaller child pushed his chair out with a loud screech and slammed his hands down on the table hard. Leaning over the table so that his face was inches from Hal’s.</p>
<p>‘How dare you speak of mother that way! He lets us into his life trains us to be prepared for anything and we in turn as to be a part of his second life!’ Damian barked into Green Lanterns face. </p>
<p>‘Mother?’ Barry said slowly brows furrowing. Absorbing what the young Bat had just told him Dick cocked an eyebrow and leaned onto the table. </p>
<p>‘Damian here is Bruce’s only biological child; he tends to call him mother more often than the rest of us’ Dick said with a calculated gaze. The team looked confused until Clark spoke up.</p>
<p>‘Batman is an omega?’ his voice barley a whisper. The hall went silent as the processed the information. Everything seemed to make so much sense, and everything seemed to get a whole lot worse. There were no other omegas in the league, it compromised of majority alphas with a few betas and omegas had often be subjugated to jokes at the meetings. Batman’s stiff attire hadn’t seemed out of the ordinary, so no one had suspected that they were insulting their respected team member. </p>
<p>Clark felt cold, he knew how difficult it was to be an omega in this world. They had very little rights in general and weren’t allowed to really participate in any real activities unless they had signed permission from their alpha. Which was preposterous anyways. Yet he felt like knives were going into his heart that he had ultimately been adding to the oppression of omegas in general by stereotyping them and subjecting them to jokes. </p>
<p>‘Did none of you know this?’ Damian seemed genuinely shocked. Before turning to Dick.</p>
<p>‘well it shows how much he trusts these people, we should never had come here.’ Damian said sharply. Before the doors swung open and Batman emerged through the doors in a hurry almost running into the hall. The team members were shocked at the haste in the Bats steps as he quickly rush over to his children almost reaching out and touching them before stopping himself at the last minute. The league watched on painfully as they saw their member stop his reunion with his pups because of his lack of trust with themselves. Shame cutting deep into their guts. A low whine even leaving Barry’s parted lips. </p>
<p>Damian was having none of it though and quickly closed the gap letting out a soft croon as he burrowed himself in the dark cape. And Dick stood up cautiously walking over to his mother.</p>
<p>‘We told them about your caste im sorry we didn’t realise it was a secret.’ Dick hung his head eyes crinkling in sadness and regret. Batman’s whole posture seemed to stiffen shoulders coming up. The team was sure a screaming match was immanent, and Diana stood up to defend the children and tell the Bat that it wasn’t their fault. When he deflated and slowly relaxed into Damian’s embraced pulling him into a deep hug before reaching a hand out to interlock his fingers with Dick’s who immediately latched onto his parents hand eagerly.</p>
<p>‘well, I guess they were going to find out eventually’ he said softly. Before looking sharply over at the team as if sensing a comment. But the team just stood quietly trying to put on their best reassuring smiles. </p>
<p>‘so, what are you two doing here I know you wouldn’t come unless it was important?’ he said looking at the two children.</p>
<p>‘we ran the diagnostics of the stalkers; they aren’t human but we cant seem to see any similarity in genetic structure to any of the other supers or meta humans that we know of. You all aren’t safe in your hero forms they have traces on each one of you as soon as you show up, they are going to strike. However, they haven’t harmed any public or innocents which means their goal is entirely focused on you. Whether or not they are friendly is a different story but your not safe at the watchtower. Nor anywhere public. We were going to propose that its in all of your best interests to hide out and stay together at a safe location for a while’ Dick said calmly.</p>
<p>‘how long is a while?’ Clark said methodically scratching his chin thoughtfully.</p>
<p>‘maybe a couple of weeks maybe a month we aren’t really all that sure yet. Until we can clearly identify the level of threat its unknown.’ </p>
<p>‘okay.’ Clark said slowly. ‘so where could we all stay that’s safe. I don’t think all of you are going to fit into my apartment.’ He chuckled and the league members murmured to each other. None of them were in a great position to hold a large group of people as none of them were particularly well off and Batman deflated slightly before clearing his throat.</p>
<p>‘Dick can you tell Alfred to set up some rooms at the manor?’ he said slowly.</p>
<p>‘already done.’ Dick smirked and Batman smiled back at him lovingly, the team melted at the sight. Before Batman’s gaze hardened slightly and he looked back over at the team.</p>
<p>‘Well I guess you’re all staying with me’ he said.</p>
<p>‘Batman are you sure that’s a bit of a tall order for all of us’ Clark said softly concern edging into his voice. </p>
<p>‘oh don’t worry space isn’t an issue. I guess if you will all being living with me you should know who I am’ he said and slowly undid the cowl. The black material gave way to smooth flushed skin with high cut cheekbones and piercing blue eyes. Waves of soft chocolate hair framed his face and Clark just wanted to bury his fingers in it to confirm that it was as soft as it looked. They all gaped as the well renowned omega billionaire started back at him. Batman was Bruce Wayne. Hal whistled low in the back of his throat. </p>
<p>‘well, I guess that explains all the money needed for those fancy gadgets.’ Barry laughed; Bruce’s face crinkled into a sort of forced smile.  </p>
<p>‘well, we best get going then if we want you all moved before nightfall. Are you two alright getting back on your own?’ Bruce said turning towards his two sons. </p>
<p>‘What? No were coming back with you Bruce?’ Dick said firmly. Brows furrowed.</p>
<p>‘What? But don’t you want to go back to your own homes?’ the omega said cocking his head in a way that the league couldn’t deny was kind of adorable.</p>
<p>‘And leave you alone with some strange powerful alphas that could take advantage of you no way mother!’ Damian shouted. And Bruce took a step back eyes wide.</p>
<p>‘now now they aren’t-‘ Bruce started, only to be swiftly cut off by Dick.</p>
<p>‘everyone’s already at the house mom.’ He said softly and slowly looking the omega deep in the eyes. ‘you’re not staying there all by yourself.’ There was a low growl at the end of the words that the team caught onto immediately. The low possessive and protective rumble of an alpha protecting their omega parent. Dick placed a possessive hand on the small of Bruce’s back gently steering him towards the doors but making sure he was slightly between himself and the alphas of the team. Damian slightly ahead between Bruce and any unknown danger from the corridor. Clark let out a small chuckle as Bruce was led along like a little ducking oblivious to the protective gestures the two baby alphas were displaying over their mother. Diana smiled fondly at the trio remembering doing something similar to her omega parent when she was younger. They didn’t realize that they were so caught up fawning over the adorable family dynamics before Dick threw his head over his shoulder.</p>
<p>‘well, are you coming?’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The arrival at the manor.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘wow Batman you sure have a nice place’ Arthur whistled as they walked into the large sitting room in the wing dedicated to the league members. It was grand yet strangely homely, there was a cluttered feeling that brought life to the otherwise large space. Sofas in soft greens and beige throws, worn oak furniture and soft lights illuminating the chest of draws bursting at the seams with paper and sketches. An easel tucked in the corner with a blanket thrown over the side. Paints orderly stacked in shelves. </p>
<p>The members were looking around in wonder at the space that seemed to drastically juxtapose to cold exterior of the manor they had driven up to, it was more like a forest log cabin then a castle on the hill that they could only hope to own. The members had long since dropped off their luggage in their rooms which were just as cosy, beds comfier than they had ever slept in in their lives. Barry was sure he had never slept in a room with a floor to ceiling bookshelf before, there was literally a stepladder in his corner in order to reach all of them and reach all of them he would. Barry was a real bookworm, and Batman nay Bruce knew that and as he had got changed into comfier attire something in his heart had warmed at the thought that Bruce picked out this room just for him. </p>
<p>‘Bruce is fine’ Bruce said from the doorway and eyed them slowly. The omega looked positively delicious in a long warm grey sweater that hung off delicate shoulders and trailed down past his fingertips making him appear so much smaller. His legs were wrapped in soft leggings that hugged muscular and plump thighs. He looked so…omega. And yet not at the same time. Where typically omegas had soft delicate curves, Bruce was angular and strong, muscular, and ethereal. </p>
<p>A small twinge of desire sprang forth through the pack bond. From no direct source as all of them felt the longing and yearning. The spark of want igniting in them at seeing their fellow member whom they had been trying to unite with them for ages, so open and vulnerable.</p>
<p>‘Okay Bruce’ Diana said testing the name on her tongue. Rolling the words around her mouth to find that it settled there comfortably, like it belonged there. ‘We can’t thank you enough for letting us stay here’ she smiled warmly.</p>
<p>‘of course, im sorry about the mess, people don’t usually tend to come here, I normally use it for hobbies and such…’ Bruce trailed off rubbing the back of his neck with sweater paws. ‘But uhm I come here for my heats and such s so my children and Alfred really fortified the wing for s safety you know so I thought.’ He said face a flame. </p>
<p>And the team let out a collective gulp at the thought of the omega vulnerable, flushed as gasps, moans, whimpers left spit slick lips bitten raw and red, seeping out pheromones of wanton need into the very space they were occupying at that very moment. And Clark had to let out a cough and sit down to derail his train of thought.</p>
<p>‘its beautiful Bruce thank you’ Diana replied, allowing the omega to cool off. Before she walked over to the man who seemed much shorter now. She placed her hand delicately on his shoulder. Bruce gave a small shy smile upward through dark lashes playing with the hem of his jumper. This Bruce seemed to be just as much of an Enigma, nothing like the Bruce that they knew, and it really made no sense. How could someone so soft and caring be this figure of such cold darkness? Clearly the suit had altered some of his perspective to others. Like height and weight but it couldn’t change one’s personality. </p>
<p>Suddenly a low growl vibrated through the room making the pack stand on edge, a gripping and violent urge to protect. A figure emerged through the shadows, tall and imposing.</p>
<p>‘what do you think your doing touching him?’ came a cold sneer and the figures features were illuminated. Sharp brows framing a dark and dangerous alpha gaze. Skin fair, contrasting his cropped black hair. The alpha strode over to Bruce before roughly manhandling the omega behind him. The whole team stood agape. Just as Clark stepped to intervene a soft chuckle rang out the room.</p>
<p>‘Jason baby come on now they’re not hurting me.’ The creamy fingers slid around the mans waist and a soft soothing purr resonated from the omegas chest, and the whole team seemed to melt at this creature of adorableness. The comfort from the sound seemed to turn the young man into jelly and Jason quickly whipped around and buried his nose in the pale expanse of skin in his shoulder. Furiously rubbing his cheek and scenting the omega. </p>
<p>‘I don’t like them touching you mom. Doesn’t smell right’ the team instantly relaxed at the softly uttered words; this was another one of the Bats kids. And there was a collective smile upon seeing the omega melt into the pups embrace, softly crooning at him and stroking the raven strands.</p>
<p>‘okay baby’ he said softly before peeping up at the team with those icy blue eyes somehow so much more expressive and vulnerable. They seemed to get the message and backed off slightly from the distressed pup. ‘why don’t you go ask Alfred when tea will be hmm?’ Bruce said rubbing Jason’s back in small circles. Jason lifted his head and put on his best glare to direct at the team and swooped out of the room. They all turned back to see the omega with a small content smile on his face staring at the doorway. </p>
<p>‘so…’ Clark said drawing Bruce’s attention back to the group. He gestured to one of the seats and Bruce slowly sat on the plush couch. Barry sat next to the omega, breathing in the natural scent of chocolate and ground coffee. You could see the way that the beta responded to the pheromones, his body subconsciously leaning towards Bruce spine lax and muscles loose and pliant as anyone had ever seen the speedster.</p>
<p>‘I’m assuming you have questions’ Bruce sighed and they felt the presence of the Bat slipping into the cuddly omega. Eyes hardening and body language closing off ever so slightly.</p>
<p>‘why didn’t you tell us?’ Clark said. Genuine hurt and confusion cracking through the normally stoic alpha’s face. ‘do we mean that little to you?’ Barry let out a small whine at the comment which had Bruce quickly reaching the short distance and placing a soothing hand at the back of the beta’s neck. </p>
<p>‘It’s because I respect you guys so much that I couldn’t tell you’ Bruce said quietly, and the team cocked their heads in confusion. Bruce looked up before clearing his throat. ‘you’re all very important to me. You respect me in my suit, but I’ve heard the way you talk about my caste. I didn’t want your opinion of me to change. In my suit I can be this big and scary threat, I can make a difference, I can help people. As an omega I cant do those things. Not legally anyway. And I know how high and mighty some of your moral compasses stand.’ Bruce grimaced; voice choked up. ‘I just. I didn’t want to give that up, I know its selfish and you wanted a bond, but I just couldn’t bring myself to give up the feeling of happiness I get when being able to fight beside you. To save people and do such amazing and wondrous things. You saw me as this big and scary alpha with a heart of stone and eventually that’s just who I became when the mask was on. I guess I just didn’t want it to end.’ He finished dryly. Many of the team had glassy eyes at the statement. Guilt deep in their stomachs and a fierce desire to protect this creature ablaze in their hearts. After a beat of silence Clark surged forward and grasped Bruce’s hands into his own.</p>
<p>‘you don’t know how wrong you are Bruce. You’re amazing and despite what we may have said in the past, had you have revealed that you were an omega we would have been overjoyed.’ The rest of the team nodded their heads enthusiastically. ‘and I don’t want you saying nor believing that omegas don’t save lives. don’t think I didn’t do my research on the drive here about the Wayne children, you saved every one of them and gave them a safe and loving home where they could be themselves and want for nothing. I’ve seen the way they look at you, the way they act around you. They love you so much.’ Clark said firmly.</p>
<p>Bruce was trembling slightly, biting his lip but nodding slowly with teary eyes. Clark nodded and went to move away but Bruce’s slim fingers gripped tightly before he realized what he was doing and pulled his hand away quickly as if he had been burned. Clark raised a perfect eyebrow and smirked lazily before slotting himself onto the sofa so that Bruce was fit snug between Clark and Barry. Barry let out a content purr and leaned into the omega, who stiffened slightly before relaxing.</p>
<p>‘I have a question.’ Arthur said and all the eyes snapped to the Atlantean leaning forward in his armchair. ‘legally omegas have to be mated to an alpha by the age of twenty-one. How come you aren’t?’</p>
<p>‘oh well im very rich.’ Bruce giggled, the sound foreign yet so welcome to the teams ears. ‘when my parents died my custody was given to Alfred. He didn’t want me to mate an alpha until I was sure, he had seen how much my parents had loved each other, and he didn’t want me to be unhappy. He went into every courtroom in Gotham and argued my case until a decision was made. He legally owns me and my rights and land until it can pass onto my alpha, should I choose one. if not then it passes to my oldest alpha son.’ he said biting the inside of his cheek. ‘of course, as I kept acquiring alpha children, they kept wanting to make sure that even if Alfred died I would be safe by law. Dick and Jason were just around legal age at the time and quickly took custody of my rights as well. Soon it just became a tradition for my children to sign the contract.’ He looked up to see the team gobsmacked.</p>
<p>‘I didn’t even know that was possible’ Diana whispered.</p>
<p>‘what you can get with a lot of money I suppose.’ Hal said leaning against the side of his chair.</p>
<p>‘I do not understand why caste is such a big thing on the surface. In Atlantis omegas are usually filtered and trained to be warriors and given respect and honors. I’ve never met more motivated and protective people than an omega protecting those which they love.’ Arthur explained. And he and Bruce exchanged small smiles.</p>
<p>‘well, I don’t really mind. My children are well educated, most of them only live here part time. They have their own houses, jobs, love lives. and im free to do whatever I please I can’t really complain.’ Bruce shrugged.</p>
<p>‘But they own you? What happened if you wanted to join a pack or take a mate?’ Clark said voice tight.</p>
<p>‘then you would need signed consent of all living guardians. By my count that’s seven of us kids and Alfred. It makes it a lot easier to fight off forced kidnappings and ransom holders. You can’t gain his wealth unless you have all eight signatures and kidnapping and forcing all of us would be extremely difficult. He is the safest omega on the planet.’ A new voice came from the doorway, and all their head snapped up to see a younger man leaning against the doorframe.</p>
<p>‘Tim’ Bruce said standing up. The child smiled and went to embrace his mother.</p>
<p>‘Jason told me to come tell you dinners ready. He didn’t want to come back in here and, how do I out it, smell the lust in the air.’ He smirked and everyone including Bruce flushed to the roots of their hair quickly averting their eyes from one another.</p>
<p>‘Tim I I didn’t I’ Bruce stuttered flustered. But he just held up a hand and laughed.</p>
<p>‘okay okay mom calm down I didn’t say anything about it just coming from you’ somehow this added to the effect of not only the team becoming tomatoes but Bruce’s eyes turning to the size of dinner plates before he went back to furiously fiddling with the hem of his jumper nervously glaring at the floor.</p>
<p>Tim chuckled heavily before turning around to walk back down the corridor.</p>
<p>‘so.’ Hal said slapping his legs as he stood up. ‘dinner anyone?’ </p>
<p>The team looked on in amusement as the alpha children pushed pile after pile of food onto Bruce’s plate who sat with an amused smirk on his face as if it was the most common occurrence in the world. The league sat uncomfortably at the other end of the table from collection of birds flitting around the omega and occasionally glaring at them. The raven-haired alpha in particular seemed to bore holes in their head so aggressively that they feared that the walls behind their head would have holes in them.</p>
<p>‘Cass sweetie, you face is going to stick that way if you keep frowning.’ Bruce said leaning over the table to poke a finger in between her dark eyebrows, ad she nipped at his finger scowl turning into a pout. Barry bit his lip at the domestic scene flush rising upon his cheeks, as he imagined Bruce with his pups, little speedsters that ran around his legs and clambered on Bruce’s plush thighs. He was snapped out of his delusion by Diana pinching his neck playfully gesturing her head towards the other female at the table who was looking him in the eyes. Eyebrow raised long blonde locks flowing over her shoulders and Barry turned as red as his suit.</p>
<p>‘So are you guys all alphas?’ Clark said smiling warmly at the children which seemed to shake them slightly and Bruce laughed as they all fell silent looking over at the large golden boy alpha.</p>
<p>‘Dick, Jason, Damian and Cassandra are alphas. And Tim, Steph, Duke and Alfred are all betas’ Bruce said pointing at the children as he went round the table. Before smiling proudly like a mother hen preening over their chicks.</p>
<p>‘no other omegas then?’ Hal chuckled. </p>
<p>‘oh no we thought little Timmy here was going to be one but nope a cunningly smart little beta’ He said bopping the bespeckled beta o the nose who batted away the omega and threw a piece of bread at his head. and the omega let out a hearty laugh. </p>
<p>‘you did look like you were going to turn out as an omega but then again so did Jason at one point.’ Dick said laughing. The taller alphas hands crashed on the table.</p>
<p>‘huuuhhh? What did you say shorty.’ Jason said leaning over to use his taller frame to his advantage over the older alpha. And Diana let out a loud boisterous laugh. That had everyone at the table go silent and look over towards the Amazonian.</p>
<p>‘im sorry.’ She said between chuckles. ‘its just you guys remind me so much of all the Amazonians conversations at home’ she said smiling almost sadly as she looked at the family. Clark squeezed her hand in support and Bruce had a sympathetic smile on his face. </p>
<p>‘I’m sure they were wonderful Diana. And they must be very proud of you.’ Bruce said softly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi Guys. I'm a bit of a slut for soft Bruce, i hope you think so too! I hope you enjoy this chapter and i look forward to writing more of this story.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys! i might come back and edit this. It's not Beta read so i'm sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes. i really hope you enjoy it. I'm going to add tags later as they apply while i progress through this works.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>